


Flight Of Fancy

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-07
Updated: 2006-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8077996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: T'Pol's flight of fancy. By an anonymous friend of Kat's. (11/17/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers: 2.24 "First Flight."  
  
By Kat's Friend. Don't think its right that the author chose to remain anonymous, but she did.  


* * *

Griefâ€”a human emotion. I am uncertain why I knew Archer was feeling grief. Perhaps I have become highly attuned to his moods and thoughts. Perhaps it is merely for some reason I...wish to be attuned to his moods and thoughts.

I had heard from Commander Tucker that Captain Archer was feeling pain regarding the loss of a friend and colleague. It appeared Commander Tucker did not have success in persuading the captain that he required company. I decided to use Starfleet regulations to insist I accompany him. I could tell he...as humans would say..."needed a shoulder to cry on." Why did I insist on being that shoulder?

Even after I explained protocols, I could tell he was reticent. Perhaps he was even nonplused, but he did not object as vehemently as I expected. Fascinating.

I was able to board and begin programming the computer to record the "dark matter." What I wanted more though was to allow the captain to recount his feelings. I believe he would call this...bearing his soul. After all, Vulcans have clearly proven that dark matter may exist, but in all probability it does not. The captain's quest to light the matter will surely be unsuccessful.

He recalled an intriguing tale, although somewhat unbelievable, about his first flight in the warp 2 spacecraft. I decided against explaining that Vulcans achieved warp 2 years before he was born. For him, it was not only within his lifetime, he was personally involved. Instead I focused on a young Jonathon Archer. I can see this man in his thirtiesâ€”focused, equally as charming and perhaps not as risky.

He seemed somewhat relieved to have me there. He seemed sad and reflective. As he landed the shuttle back inside Enterprise's bay, he seemed to want to be alone. Aloneâ€”Jonathon is a man determined to be alone. That is unfortunate. Although I wished to further discuss his colleague, A.G. Robinson, with him, I decided to leave him to his remaining grief.

As I left the shuttle, I decided to visit the gym. It seemed I had some...energy to expel. As I ran on the treadmill, I thought about the captainâ€”his dark green, imploring eyes. I raised my eyebrow at my own introspection. 'I am not yet ready for Pon Farr,' I reflected. My thinking was highly suspect, thus I determined the best thing was to meditate and further suppress my emotions.

As I entered my quarters and light my meditation candle, I imagined the captain in the shuttle waiting for me. "Illogical," I told myself. I stretched and prepared myself for meditation. I have experienced this...need beforeâ€”when he indicated that something I said managed to salvage Enterprise's mission after he claims he traveled through time in the future with Daniels. Why can I not get his face out of my mind?

I decided to blow out the candle and indulge my...flight of fancy, heading toward the shuttle. To my surprise I saw Archer inside, drinking. I raised my eyebrow. 'Very inappropriate,' I thought. There was a flush to his cheek and a glimmer in his eye that, however, looked most becoming. My nasal inhibitors seemed weakenedâ€”I smelled a musky, woodsy smell and allowed myself to breathe in his aroma. It was not vile; was it...alluring? Perhaps.

He turned with surprise. "Captain?" I asked him.

He looked...most intriguing. I hoped again he would ask me to stay. He looked as though he might, but perhaps was lost in thought over the death of his friend. He stared at me...I wonder if the death of his friend is in human-terms overbearing.

"Are you well?" I asked.

He smiled nervously, "Yeah. I think I am. Thanks."

Humans are odd creatures. He did not seem well; however, I have known him long enough to understand that his response usually indicated he wanted privacy. I begin to leave when he beckoned that I stay. Curious. His hand reached out for mine and the look in his eye was somewhat wanton. All reasoning suggested I leave, but I did not.

As I paused to reflect on the matter, Jonathon pulled me into his lap and put his mouth on mine. I would have been stunned, were it not for my years of emotional control.

As his embrace intensified, I felt myself lost in his emotion. I have never felt such passion and...unrestraint. Although I have not known much physical contact, his need of me was...exhilarating.

He drew me closer and closerâ€”kissing my neck and ears, parting my lips with his tongue and stroking my hair. His touch and breath elicited a response in me that I had not expected. I felt his lusty thoughts in my mind...and I enjoyed it.

My reason gave way to something more primal. I found my mouth against his neck, my tongue licked at him. My teeth bit his earlobe and chin. This man's sexuality is a wonder. I have noticed it before, but not quite to this magnitude.

His hands moved around my every curveâ€”my neck, the curve of my breast, my waist, my hips....It was difficult to concentrate. My hands felt his thick hair, strong neck, and ran up and down his chest. His mouth continued to kiss the tip of my earâ€”fascinating. He whispered, "Are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure you want to continue?"

To answer him, I slipped my shirt over my head. His emotional control fell by the wayside where my reasoning must have ventured. His mouth found my breast; his tongue swirled around my areola. His movements are wild and uncontrollable, and mine are equally unabashed. My hands run though his hair as I cannot help but allow the smallest of gasps from my mouth.

As he maneuvered me to the controls, he pushed my workout trousers off. 'In the shuttle?' I asked myself. As I was about to object, he parted my legs and lowered himself in front of me. I was shocked that his mouth kissed at my genitals, his tongue dipping into me. I grabbed at the controls to steady myself. He was fortunate that the helm controls only allow a certain sequence to begin the engines. In my heat and passion, I had pressed nearly a dozen possibly simultaneously. His tongue continued to dart in and out. No Vulcan would initiate an act this private; I felt myself shudder. I grabbed his hair and dragged his mouth to mine.

As we kissed, I initiated a Vulcan embrace running my two fingers against his. I could tell he felt dizzy at this touch; he steadied himself at the helm and his mouth trembled against my lips. I broke contact and tenderly, but firmly, biting at his throat. I for some reason wanted him to know he was mine.

He ran the two fingers used in our embrace down my torso and up my leg where his tongue once caressed me. Again, the sensation was shocking, perhaps even more than before. His face grew serious as he watched me. To use the two fingers of a Vulcan embrace in this manner was highly erotic. My mind lost all remaining control. I could no longer hold back my emotions, instead I thrust them upon him. He reeled at the force and intensity.

I violently kissed at his neck as I unzipped his uniform. As the material gave way, I lifted his shirt to feel his cool, hard skin. His chest and abdominal muscles were taught and sinewy. His chest hair was soft and thick. My lips pursed against his nipples, tenderly biting them in the same way he had done to me. My fingers danced against his muscular back, my nails barely piercing his skin.

I could tell his mind was shocked at my response. He did not expect me to return his embraces much less feel them so intensely. He felt strongly for me for some time, and was clearly surprised I felt the same way for him.

I continued to push his uniform off, leaving him in his briefs. He was a work of art; he was a modelâ€”something that could have been drawn by DeVinci. His legs were powerful and muscular. My hand grabbed at his posterior, kneading his firm, round flesh.

My hand dipped into his waistband only slightly. I felt his level of desire increase as his knee moved between my open legs. His eager mouth sought mine. His face was scratchy, but the feeling was tantalizing rather than painful. Unperturbed, my hand dodged and touched his hipbone. His passion was becoming overwhelming. I kissed at his chest as I realized my hand was fondling the front of his undergarment, tracing the outline of his penis. In response, he moaned inside my mouth and deepened his kiss.

His breathing became unsteady. My lips trailed down his shoulder, to his chest and down his stomach. My tongue dipped into his navel. I nipped at his hipbone and he murmured my name. I wanted him to feel the passion he has stirred in me. With my eyes turned up to him, I pushed down his briefs off and then slowly licked the tip of his member.

One hand grasped at my head, as the other moved behind him trying to steady himself. My lips pursed on his dark pink sin and I sucked the head. My mouth explored him again, except this time I engulfed nearly his entire shaft. He groaned huskily as he closed his eyes, showing off his long lashes. I raised my eyebrow, wanting to elicit this response again. As my lips retreated and prepared for him again, he tugged eagerly at my chin pulling my mouth up to meet his lips.

His mouth met mine urgently, as he pushed me back up onto the controls. His hands splayed my legs apart. Then, he jutted his slowly hips against mine. His penis sought entry, coaxing me into submission. And although my body was ready, it was inexperienced. He moved slowly against me, kissing at my neck and ears. When he buried himself in me, he whispered something to...a deity?

He was about to retreat and gain strength, but I held him there. Having him inside of me made me...feel...complete. I looked deeply into his eyes and kissed his lips softly. In his eyes and thoughts was the recognition that this is where he wanted to be. He knew this is where he belongedâ€”in my arms and one with me.

He asked huskily, "Are you okay? Does this feel alright?"

To answer him, I sought out his lips and kissed his neck.

He hugged me closer to him, gathering me completely in his embrace. He rocked his hips slowly against mine again. His mouth covered me with reassuring kisses as he continued to move gently against me. I pressed my lips against his chin and worked my body against his. He felt...incredible.

His rhythm was slow and deliberate. He watched every move I made as he pushed into me and withdrew. His lips occasionally caught mine. He was intent on determining what pleased me and continued that specific movement. I could tell from his thoughts, he also enjoyed looking at me and watching me fill with desire.

His lips moved over to my ear, and I heard a small husky groan from him. I felt myself tighten around him as he gasped, holding himself against me. He brushed my hair away from my face and kissed me with more passion. As he gained control, he quickened his tempo and moved against me with greater ferocity.

My hands skimmed from his hair to his glutes, pushing him deeper. He gave a slight moan at this gesture and nipped at my lips. I grabbed his head and ran my fingers through his hair. My lips sought his out wildly. His rhythm seemed constant and excited. He took his cue to continue moving faster and deeper. I noticed my nails had dug into his back, and my legs encircled his waist. He smiled and grabbed my back, pushing me into him with considerable force. Some affirmation escaped my lips as he bit roughly at my neck.

I felt him losing control as if he was driven by primal action rather than his own thoughts. As he continued, he began grunting lowly into my neck and into my ear. Sweat formed at his brow and his eyes bore into me. My every move was his world. He could tell I was close to orgasm.

As he continued his forays into me, he rubbed his index and middle finger against my clitoris. I felt myself almost clawing at him, like an animal. I whispered in his ear, "Jonathon."

His movements also become animalisticâ€”eager, careless, wild and passionate. He grunted louder and his sweat dripped onto me. His lips crashed against mineâ€”the alcohol on his breath mixed with salt and some other taste...perhaps my own. His body pressed into me with incredible force. I arched into him. I felt like I was on the edge of a cliff; the pounding of his flesh against mine caused my mind to go numb. A white light overtook me and my vaginal muscles tightened around him and then began to pulse quickly. I felt him explode inside of me as he furrowed his brow with concentration and ecstasy.

One more wave of pleasure overtook him as he collapsed against me, panting lightly. I spasmed again, jolting him. As one last ripple of pleasure fell over me, he smiled, studying my 'little death.' His body trembled again slightly.

He grinned broadly and kissed my temple with deep affection. Somehow this caress provoked him to use his lips to touch almost my entire face playfully. After grinning at me again, he nibbled on my ear. He whispered tokens of love and thoughts of care. "I can't believe you came in here. I can't believe you stayed. I can't believe we did this. I can't believe you're here with me now," he whispered. "How lucky can I be? I want you to stay with me."

Humans enjoy talking; I was unaware they enjoyed talking during even intimate moments. I felt the need to respond, "Luck had nothing to do with this."

Jonathon chuckled, burying his face into my neck. He understood how I would bait humans...how I bait him occasionally. He nuzzled his face into my neck deeper as he hugged me to him.

I heard him laughing into neck. "Something amuse you?" I ask.

He looked up and rubbed his nose against mine. "The amount of emotion a Vulcan can stir within me," he said with mischief.

I looked over him, still feeling him inside me. "Perhaps your emotions were caused by the death of your friend."

"No. These emotions have been here a while. I just wasn't sure you felt the same way."

Humans can be extremely illogical. I raised my eyebrow.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "I guess you taught me a thing or two about taking risks. Being with my sexy, beautiful, smart Vulcan first officer was definitely a risk worth taking."

"Indeed. Perhaps you should take that...risk...again."

He grinned mischievously and drew me into his arms again. "Is that an invitation?"

"Perhaps," I responded. How can I resist a man...human or no...so charming.


End file.
